Sirius Black vs Hogwarts
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Once upon a time, in the mysterious and magical land of Scotland, Sirius Black was dating a Slytherin. Marauders era AU slash rated M for future chapters. Sirius/Severus, fluff and crack included
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yup**

 **This ones new. I figured it could motivate me to finish Tired, won't update on this one unless I'm updating on that one too. Anyway this one was a lot of fun.**

 **Maruaders era AU, this won't go like the movie Scott Pilgrim vs. The world though since I kinda reworked the plot a little.**

 **Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness. Fair warning everyone in this one is a little OOC, with only one or two original characters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise in anyway whatsoever. That right goes to J.K Rowling.**

Perfection.

That's the only word Sirius can think to use to describe this moment.

Complete and total utter perfection.

The gryffindor leaned forward to press a kiss on the bruised lips of the boy who lay beside him, his chest moving steadily as he took deep slow breaths. Sirius leaned back onto his side and let his hand trail over the thin pale torso, giving a smile as the raven beside him moved in his sleep seeming to move closer to his touch before letting out a sigh.

Severus Snape is perfect.

Sirius' eyes melted into molten steel as they trailed from the pitch black raven hair that lay sprawled out over the pillow down over the smooth pale skin of Snape's forehead and still somewhat flushed cheeks. Sure his nose was still large enough to cause somewhat of a distraction, but it wasn't too bad. Severus had long eyelashes that fanned out over the apples of his cheeks and his lips were pink and bruised from their previous exertions.

Severus is perfect.

How is it that he never noticed this before?

How is it that he could have spent years torturing this beautiful creature beside him, without even once giving attention to those large onyx eyes that seemed to go on forever?

Actually now that he really thinks about it, Sirius' dislike of Severus was never really his own.

James has disliked the raven haired slytherin since the moment he met him, so Sirius just went along with whatever he did since the hazel eyed boy was the first friend he made on the train and he didn't want to lose him. Although Sirius has never really understood why Prongs hated Snape so much.

He always assumed it was because of Lily Evans, since James obviously had a crush on her while she preferred to hang around Snape than waste her time with an arrogant "toe-rag" like him. Sirius always just assumed that James was jealous of the red headed witch's relationship with Snape and that's why he was always bullying him.

At the time Sirius saw nothing wrong with that, although in his defence he was just a child. Hanging around James and playing pranks was always fun and the popularity they gained for all their antics was quite addictive as well.

But now as he stared down at the thoroughly debauched slytherin beside him, Sirius couldn't imagine why he'd ever tried to harm him.

It was a strange turn of events that led to Sirius Black properly shagging Severus Snape in one of the bedroom suites at the three broomsticks one Hogsmead weekend and the gryffindor would be lying if he said that he fully understood exactly what had come over him that saturday night.

Remus had stayed at school so he could finish his charms and divination essays, since he hadn't gotten the chance to do so all week after he got caught with Sirius and James just after they'd thrown dung bombs in the fourth year hufflepuff girl's bathrooms. So the wolf chose to stay at school like the good little saint he is and finish his homework, refusing to let his friends get him into trouble yet again before the new week has even properly started.

There were only three marauders in Hogsmead that weekend and Sirius was hoping to have a bit of fun on his day away from school. But alas James had to ruin it by spending the entirety of the day hanging around Evans and her group of friends in an obvious attempt to gain her affections and Peter like the good little tag along he is saw no problem in following James wherever he went.

And so Sirius was forced to endure hours of boredom in the shape of his best mates failed and almost desperate attempts to try and gain the auburn haired witch's affections.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Sirius had found even one of Lily's friends even the slightest bit interesting, but alas he didn't.

Sirius realised about two years ago that he didn't really have much interest in chasing skirts anymore. Not that he didn't find girls attractive, because he did. It's just that there wasn't much sport to it anymore.

There were very few girls that could actually manage to resist his charm, so really it didn't take much for Sirius to get any girl that had caught his fancy. So while Sirius didn't mind a quick snog or shag from one of his many followers every now and then, he never saw the point in actually getting into a relationship with any of them either.

It was right in the middle of his frustrated musings that he'd caught sight of a head of long stringy greasy black hair, in a booth just a few feet away from the bar just as Rosemarta set a bottle of something down on the table and gave it's occupant a sad smile.

Sirius felt excitement surge through his veins at the prospect of getting the chance to torture his favourite victim after a long day of boredom. The animagus had looked back at James and frowned when he realised that as long as Evans was there James wouldn't be willing to pull any kind of prank on anyone, let alone Snape. Since they knew that despite the "mudblood" incident in last year, Lily still held some kind of emotion towards the greasy old bat hurting his chances of ever going out with the girl if she ever caught James bullying him.

So Sirius went off on his own to have his own bit fun without James and Peter by his side, deciding that he can tell them all the gory details once they got back to the castle later.

Sirius let out a sigh as he let his hand trail down Severus' chest.

Again he isn't really sure exactly what had come over him or how what had happened. He remembers excusing himself from the table, telling James and Peter that he'd see them later. He remembers walking up to Snape with a devilish smirk and sliding into the seat opposite beside him, but most of all he remembers the look on Severus' face when he sat down.

Heartache.

Just pure agonising heartache glowed in Snape's face, those dark eyes were shining with unshed tears while his nose and cheeks were dark and flushed. The gryffindor noticed that the bottle that Rosemarta had set down beside him was a full bottle of fire whiskey and Sirius couldn't help but wonder how Snape had managed to convince the woman to let him have it. The marauder had sat there and stared at Snape, for a moment feeling a bit guilty that he'd planned on tormenting the slytherin when he already seemed tormented enough. But then the marauder in him would convince him that he wasn't doing anything wrong and that it wasn't his fault Snivellus was already blubbering like a big crybaby.

So regardless of the fact that it would have been better for Snape if Sirius had just left, the animagus stayed.

Let me repeat Sirius really doesn't know how it happened.

First they argued, then they sat in silence, and then they argued again and then Sirius stole a swig of whiskey and this time they just talked and drank and talked and drank until they eventually stopped talking all together.

By the time it was two hours after curfew, Sirius had Severus up against the wall in one of the suites at the three broomsticks as he stripped the slytherin of his second hand clothes. Bruising and biting at the raven's pale skin while Severus took large gulps from his second bottle of Fire whiskey for the night.

In all honesty Severus had probably had more to drink that night before Sirius came along, so the slytherin was probably completely sloshed and couldn't really be held accountable for his impaired judgement at the time. Sirius on the other hand didn't have that luxury.

Regardless of the fact that he had his fair share of alcohol that evening, the animagus has to admit that he could have stopped things before they went too far at anytime, had he really wanted to.

Problem is he didn't want to stop.

So he didn't.

It was addictive having Snape that way.

Feeling his once hated enemy's body heat warm against his own, making Severus moan and gasp as they moved against each other in the dimly lit room and then finally watching the raven go over the edge. Giving a strangled cry of no real coherence at he reached his end.

Sirius had felt himself sober up at that moment, he saw Severus display more emotions in the short time that they were together in that room than he'd ever seen the slytherin show in all their years together at Hogwarts.

It was a strange little discovery that Sirius had made as he tried to catch his breath while Snape slowly started to fall asleep and up until that moment the animagus wasn't sure why.

But after watching Snape sleep for most of the night before he fell asleep as well and waking up next to the slytherin the next morning. Sirius realised that their actions the night before had started a slow yet steady process that could quite possibly lead to him falling for Snape.

A ray of morning light beamed down on Snapes face and the slytherin began to stir. Severus let out a low groan as he tried to open his eyes but stopped when the bright light shining on his face blinded him, so he turned back to face Sirius before making another attempt at waking again.

Spheres of onyx black slowly opened causing the animagus' breath to hitch in his throat and his heart to skip a beat while Severus frowned in slight confusion.

"Black?" Severus mumbled out as he tried to shake the sleep off when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up to scramble back and away from the other.

A sharp stab of pain ached in his head while another ached in his pelvis causing the slytherin to stop and hiss as he lifted a hand to his aching head. Sirius' eyes widened a bit and he moved over to the other.

"Are you O.K?" Sirius asked as he lifted a hand to cup Snape's face only for the slytherin to flinch back at his touch before grasping his head all over again. The animagus gave a frown at Snape's reluctance for contact but stayed silent as the other slowly pulled himself together and opened his eyes with that usual cold hard look while his eyes showed a hint of confusion.

Severus slowly looked around and took in his surroundings, frowning when he noticed that it looked like one of the suites that Rosemarta kept at the three broomsticks. When he looked down at where he sat and his eyes went wide as he realised that he was sitting completely naked with an equally naked Sirius Black in the middle of a very ruffled bed.

The slytherin's jaw dropped and he immediately grabbed the comforter on the bed to pull around himself, "No..."

Sirius sat patiently as he waited for Snape to take it all in, he knew the night before when they fell asleep that Severus would not be pleased to wake up in bed with one of his school bullies, but he was also hoping that Snape wouldn't take it too badly and then maybe...

Maybe they could do this again.

Sober this time of course.

Snape's eyes snapped up to stare in horror at Sirius and he continued to move back on the bed, "Tell me nothing happened. Tell me this is just one of those twisted pranks of yours."

Sirius took a deep breath, "I'd be lying if I said that."

"No, no no no no! This didn't happen... I couldn't have, I don't even remember anything!" The slytherin rambled off in-coherently as he pulled the covers around him a little closer. His face was pale with shock and he looked just seconds away from bolting through the door.

Sirius tried to move closer, "Look Severus-"

"Don't call me that!" Severus suddenly snapped, causing him to flinch away at the pain that throbbed in his head before groaning as he spoke. "Don't call me that, you don't call me by my name. You call me Snape or Snivellus or-"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between us in the past." Sirius interrupted as he sat right in front of Snape, "I know what I did to you was wrong but I was hoping that maybe you could maybe forgive me and-"

"No... No no this isn't happening." Severus shook his head and threw the comforter off as he got off the bed wincing quite a bit as he looked for his clothes as he rambled on in-coherently, "I need to get out of here...this cant-not again. I won't let it-"

"Severus wait!" Sirius said as he scrambled off the bed but the raven didn't listen. "I'm surprised you can even move this fast after last night." The animagus said with a small laugh but stopped when a wand was suddenly aimed at his face and the slytherin gave him a seething glare.

"One more word, Black."

Sirius let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed and Severus finished getting dressed, "Look, I just-"

"No." Severus ground out still wincing as he moved while he scooped up his cloak and headed for the door. "You will stay far away from me."

"But-" Sirius was cut off when the slytherin just turned around and left the room.

"But nothing."

The door slammed and Sirius just sank down to the bed letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"Brilliant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months had passed since then and Sirius Black was-

"I think I'm in love with him, Moony."

Remus paused to look up at his friend who was doing his best to try and wear out the stone floors in the sixth year boys dorm rooms. The werewolf stayed silent and watched for a moment as the animagus raked a hand through his hair and gave an odd smile while he continued to pace the space of just over four feet.

Remus exchanged a look with Peter who sat on his own bed on the other side of the room with his charms book on the bed beside him, before he asked.

"Are you sure Sirius? You've only been seeing Snape for four months, if you can really call stalking him and forcing your company on him seeing him but still-"

"I'm sure!" Sirius insisted as he stopped pacing for a moment so he could look into his friends eyes before he turned around and started pacing again. A lazy grin spread over the animagus' face and his eyes became lost as he spoke.

"He's smart and funny... You know, when he isn't insulting me directly of course." Sirius said that last part when he saw Remus arch a brow at his statement before the werewolf gave an understanding nod as he continued. "He's brilliant and his eyes are, Merlin sometimes I swear his eyes go on forever. His skin is soft and smooth and... And he's cute! Godrick, you should have seen him yesterday Moony. We were alone in the library and I actually managed to get him to blush without touching him, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen but... Merlin I just wanted to drag him into a dark corner somewhere and-"

"That's too much information Padfoot." Remus said as he looked back down at his book and flipped the page and Sirius just rolled his eyes as he continued.

"And he's brave. Remember I told you he told me about his parents, I still can't believe he's so strong. Severus is-he's perfect... Moony why didn't I realise how perfect he was before?"

Remus shrugged as he let his eyes slowly move over the page in his book, frowning briefly when he misread a sentence before continuing. "Maybe it's because you were too busy bullying him to notice."

Sirius groaned and stopped to let his head slump forward, before he reached up to pull at the long shaggy hair that fell in his face. "Merlin I was such an idiot! That's why he refuses to go out with me you know, he won't even let me touch him because he doesn't trust me at all."

"What were you expecting to happen? For one drunken shag, he already told you he doesn't remember, to suddenly get rid of all the animosity between you two?" The werewolf asked with an arched brow and Sirius looked up with a slight pout tugging on his lips.

"It worked for me."

"That's because you weren't on the receiving end of your own pranks, that and the fact that you've probably never really hated Snape to begin with." Remus said as he looked back down at his book, "Consider yourself lucky he's letting you near him at all."

Sirius sighed as he walked across the room to his own bed and fell back on it with a loud thud, "What do I do? How do I get him to forgive me Remus?"

Remus gave a sigh as he and Peter exchanged another look before the portly boy spoke up, "I don't think there's anything you can do, you should just leave Snape alone Sirius."

Sirius sighed again and covered his face with his hands before dragging them back through his hair, "I can't do that Wormtail."

"Why not?"

"I can't stay away now, not after everything that's happened." Sirius mumbled through his hands before laying them back on the bed and staring up into the canopy of his bed as he spoke. "Being with Severus... Everything about it feels right. Even when he's insulting me and talking in that sarcastic drawl of his, when I'm close to him I feel like that's exactly how it's meant to be. I feel complete and happy and to be honest quite horny actually."

"Too much information Sirius!" Remus scolded as he grabbed one of his own pillows and threw it at his friend, who simply grabbed it when it made impact and pressed it against his face as he groaned.

"It's been four months, Remus! Whenever I'm around him I feel like I want to explode. I even told him about it."

"Really, what did he say?"

Sirius removed the pillow and braced himself on his elbows so he could look at his friend with a full pout on his lips, "That's how I got him to blush yesterday, but then he just glared at me and called me a twit. Merlin, why does he have to be such a stubborn prat?!"

Remus gave a brief chuckle and Peter smiled.

"I really like him... Bloody hell I think I love him, but he's being so damn difficult. I just don't know what to do."

"Leave him alone."

Sirius looked up to find James standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes set in a stern look, causing Sirius to frown with confusion.

"What?"

"You want to know what to do about Snivellus. Leave him alone." James said as he walked across the room and grabbed a few of his books off the bed, Sirius glared at the nickname that James used and immediately sat up so he could glare at his best friend.

"Don't call him that! I thought you said you didn't mind that I fancied Snape, you even stopped pranking him when I did. I thought you were alright with this."

"That's when you just wanted to shag him, before you claimed that you love him." James said as he stood up straight and turned back to walk back out the dorm room again, completely ignoring the glare coming from those stormy grey eyes as he left the room. "Stay away from him Padfoot. It's for your own good."

"My own-"

Sirius was cut off as James slammed the door behind him and a loud slam rang in the small room, he looked back at Remus and Peter both of whom were staring at him with oddly knowing looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"He's right you know."

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked at Peter who was trying hard not to cower at the look in his friends eyes, "You should really stay away from Snape."

"What-"

"There are things you don't know about Severus, Sirius." Remus interrupted as he grabbed his own books and got off the bed while Peter did the same. "It's best if you just end things before they start, before you get hurt."

Sirius frowned at that, "Things I don't know? What don't I know about him, he's told me everything about his home and Evans and-"

"But he hasn't told you about-" Peter suddenly stopped, his eyes glazed over and silence fell over the room.

Sirius stared at his friend and blinked in surprise when he just kept staring blankly into nothing until he spoke. "Peter?"

The shorter boy blinked when his name was said and his eyes cleared as he stood up and opened the door, "We should get to class."

Padfoot opened his mouth to protest and ask what was wrong when his eyes locked on Remus whose eyes looked glazed over and distant as well, "What's going on?"

"Stay away from Snape." Remus said without any sort of emotion in his voice as he stared blankly at Sirius when his eyes just as suddenly cleared, "We should get to class."

"Remus?"

The werewolf walked right out the door while Sirius just stared after them in shock.

What was that?!

What on earth is going on?

None of them seemed to mind when Sirius first told them about his attraction to Snape, hell Remus even encouraged it claiming how they'd finally stop picking on Snape now that Padfoot fancied him.

James had been very surprised but he seemed fine otherwise, just shrugged it off and told Sirius not to bring him into the dorm room while they were sleeping. Peter was fine with it as well, although Peter would probably be O.K with a hippogriff in his bed as long as everyone else was doing it too.

So why are they suddenly turning on him now?

And what does Remus mean when he says that there are things that Sirius doesn't know about Severus, what could he possibly not know.

Sirius gave a sigh as he reached for his own books and got off the bed, pushing all these new confusing thoughts aside as he thought of his next class.

Transfiguration.

Meaning Severus would have divination just before ancient ruins. Sirius thought up the quickest route from McGonagall's class to Trelawney's so he could walk Severus to his next class afterwards.

He really is being sincere in his feelings for Snape.

He adores the slytherin, he wants to be with him. But the git was being so stubborn and his friends behaviour was concerning.

Sirius had thought that he'd have their support in all this, but apparently he was wrong.

Even Remus had suddenly turned his back on him for some mysterious reason.

But that doesn't matter.

Sirius wants Severus and he's never been denied something he wanted before. It might be a little more difficult that it was before but the animagus wouldn't be deterred, all he had to do was prove his love to Severus and he'd at least consider going out with him right?

So all he has do to is figure out a way to prove himself to the brainy slytherin and he'll be in Severus bliss in no time at all.

Sirius smiled as he looked up and made for the door.

And Sirius knows just how he'll prove himself once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius leaned back against the wall as he rocked back and forth on his heels for a bit, waiting for the period to end and for the sixth year slytherin class to leave the astronomy tower.

The animagus had managed to excuse himself from McGonagall's class just ten minutes before the period was set to end, making up the excuse of not feeling well and needing to go to the hospital wing.

Of course with Minerva being the seasoned professor that she is, she didn't believe Sirius' excuse for one second, but she still let him go since the last time she'd denied a student from visiting the hospital wing had resulted in her entire classroom reeking of vomit after Frank Longbottom couldn't hold himself back.

So for the sake of her own sanity and comfort she'd learned not to deny a student from excusing themselves from class for medical attentions.

Sirius leaned away from the wall to try and get a closer look at Trelawney's classroom door, biting his lip to stop himself from growling in frustration at having to wait.

Of course he knows that leaving class early just so he could walk Severus to his next class seemed a bit over eager and even a little desperate, but he couldn't help it.

He really likes Severus so much, he can barely stand it. So he doesn't mind much if he does come off a little eager. In Sirius' mind Severus is worth it.

Although he couldn't get over those looks that James, Peter and Remus had given him just before he left class.

Peter seemed nervous as he looked up at Sirius for a moment before ducking his gaze to stare down at his book. Remus' eyes were glowing in concern and the animagus could practically hear his friend warning him to be careful, while James-

James just stared at him blankly, his hazel brown eyes were ice cold and his expression empty as he stared at his best friend. They were completely unblinking as they watched Sirius leave the room.

Honestly, what is going on?

Could they really be that upset because of his attraction to Snape?

Why?

They didn't seem bothered by it before, why suddenly get so upset by it now?

Sirius frowned as he stared at the stone floors beneath his feet, wondering what on earth could have possibly come over his friends when he suddenly heard the sound of loud chatter coming from Trelawney's class room prompting him to straighten up and quickly rake a hand through his hair a few times to make sure none of the strands were out of place.

The animagus frowned at the invisible stubble he could feel around his jaw and cheeks and he desperately hoped that Severus wouldn't notice.

Normally Sirius isn't this concerned with how he looks since he's well aware that his handsome features always looked good no matter what, so usually he wouldn't even bother with looking in the mirror even once before he left the dorm room but this time it's different.

Severus is different from all those girls he's fooled around with in the past.

Severus is special and he really wants to make a good impression on the slytherin. Deciding that it was too late to change much on his appearance, Sirius settled for standing up straight and giving his best smile.

A group of girls appeared first, the girls smiled at him as they walked passed, flipping their hair and batting their eyes in his direction as they passed but Sirius hardly paid attention to them just kept his eyes focused on the oncoming crowd as he searched for a head of raven hair. A few of the boys sneered and growled at him.

Mulciber gave him a nasty sneer while Rosier bumped his shoulder harshly against him with a muttered "arrogant bastard" as he went passed.

At first the animagus thought that Rosier held some sort of personal grudge against him since he started hanging around Severus, but Snape said that he was still sore because of slytherin losing the match against gryffindor a while back. So he ignored the blonde's blatant attempt at starting a fight, when Severus came skulking through the crowd causing a bright smile to beam over Sirius' face.

The raven kept his head down as he quickly manoeuvred his way around his classmates, careful not to draw any attention to himself when he suddenly stopped for some reason and looked up to lock deep onyx with stormy grey.

Snape's eyes widened a bit and Sirius' smile grew when the boy's face hardened all over again and he ducked his head down. Determinedly walking passed the gryffindor as if he wasn't even there.

Sirius' face fell for a moment until he quickly moved to catch up with the object of his affections.

"Severus! Hey," Sirius started with a smile as his long legs easily kept up with the shorter boy and he gave Severus his best smile. "I thought that maybe I could walk you to class. You have ancient ruins next, right?"

Severus didn't answer just kept his head down as he pulled his books tighter against his chest and made a turn into the next corridor while Sirius kept talking.

"You know, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning and I got really worried." The animagus tried as he followed the boy who was dead set on ignoring him for some reason. "You really shouldn't skip meals as thin as you are, you could wither awa-"

Sirius stopped himself short as Severus shot a glare up at him and he quickly rephrased, "Not that there's anything wrong with your body, because you really are quite gorgeous as you are," a light and almost invisible blush crept onto Severus' cheeks and Sirius smiled as the boy looked away. "I just don't want you to get sick or-"

"Go away."

Severus growled and Sirius sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "For the last time no, you'd think you'd realise that I'm not going anywhere by now."

Severus stopped right in the middle of the crowded hallway and glared at the animagus who was staring at him with that damn lovestruck look on his face again. The slytherin sighed.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Severus asked as he rubbed his temples in frustration. "It's been four months, surely you've gotten sick of following me around by now."

"Nope, not even a little." Sirius grinned while Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I like spending time with you. You're witty and smart, who wouldn't want to spend time with a prize like you?"

"Strange that you find me witty and smart now." Severus said as he arched a brow at the gryffindor, "Earlier this year I remember you were referring to me as snarky, rude, pretentious, scrawny, dirty, ugly, evil, vile-"

"Things were different back then," Sirius interrupted as he tried not to grimace at the memories of all those times he and James tormented Snape, choosing to focus on the passed few months instead. "Back then I was an idiot."

"Was an idiot?" Snape gave a snort as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips his lips and Sirius forced down the blush that threatened to rise in his cheeks at the sight.

"Alright, so I might still be a bit of an idiot. But things really are different now from what they were then. That night in Hogsmead I-"

"You fucked me, so what?" Severus hissed low enough so no one would hear as he glared at Sirius and the animagus frowned at his words. The slytherin then pulled back and spoke in that bored sarcastic drawl of his. "Tell me Black was I really so good that an arrogant berk like you would suddenly have some sort of life changing epiphany? Was I really that good of a shag?"

"You were absolutely breathtaking." Sirius said with so much emotion flooding his eyes the other froze.

Severus paused as his eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, with his mouth opening just a bit before closing again.

Sirius stepped forward and reached out to touch the slytherin's cheek when Snape flinched away from the touch, "Severus I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing." Severus scowled as he pulled his books a little tighter against his chest while Sirius just smiled.

"I'd like to call you love, but I don't think you'd like that very much."

Severus' eyes went wide, "What?"

Sirius took a step forward and reached out again, this time Snape was too shocked to pull back and the gryffindor's hand went up to cup the side of his face while his thumb rubbed against his cheek. "I know I've been a right bastard for the passed five years and you have every right to hate me, but... But over the passed few months I got to know you a little better and I... Its absolutely mad but I can't stop thinking about you and my heart starts pounding in my chest whenever I'm around you and when I'm not around you I wonder what you're doing and if you're safe-"

"Black, I didn't drug you with some sort of potion or cast a spell on you if that's what you're getting at." Severus snapped irritably as he reached up to pull Sirius' hand away only to stop when Sirius stepped forward and his other hand went up to his face as well.

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about?!"

"It's about the fact that I've fallen hard for you." Sirius smiled, "I love you Severus Snape."

Snape froze and his face paled to a frightening paper white, while a few students that were walking passed them in the crowded hall way stopped and gaped at the scene. Several other students stopped to stare as well and the entire hall quickly fell into a deep harrowing silence when it just as suddenly flooded with low whispers and shocked gasps.

"Oh sweet Merlin."

"Do you think he'll survive?"

"He might make it"

"Five galleons he makes it to the last one like Diggory"

"Does he even know?"

"I don't think he'll make it."

"Sirius _was_ so gorgeous too. Such a shame."

Sirius looked up in confusion as he found more than fifty pairs of eyes on them. Some students huddled together whispering and staring with shocked expressions.

Sirius frowned as he wondered what on earth was going on.

"Take it back."

"What?"

The gryffindor looked back down and found Severus staring at him in complete shock until his eyes hardened and he glared, "Take it back right now."

"Sever-"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Severus suddenly growled as he dropped his books and gave Sirius a hard shove, surprising the animagus greatly. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"What are-"

 _'THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN SET'_

A voice suddenly boomed all across the halls and through the castle walls Sirius' head snapped up in confusion when Severus spoke again giving the animagus another push.

"You total and complete utter imbecile!" Severus all but screeched as he glared at Sirius, "Do you have ANY idea what you've just done?!"

The whispers and shocked gasps turned to excited chatter. Sirius could hear how some of the students wondered, 'who he would get first' and "how long he'd survive". While others placed bets on, "how far he'll get"

Sirius frown on complete confusion, "What are you-"

 _'PRINCE WELCOMES THE NEW SUITOR AND ACCEPTS THE CHALLENGE WHICH HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR THE HAND OF SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE'_

"Challenge?... For the hand of Severus Tobias Snape?!"

 **A/N:**

 **Please review**


	2. Sirius Black vs Evan Rosier

**A/N: Alrighty then**

 **Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. To answer one of the questions I got: Yes the Princes are sort of involved in what's going on with Severus although just not in the way you think.**

 **P.S: each update will most likely have two chapters. One will be the main part of the story and the other will be a short sort of drabble-ish look into each of the relationships discussed in the fic.**

 **Usual apologies. So sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes made in the fics that I'm posting today. These are admittedly a little rushed. It's just that it's been so long since my last update, and I have exams coming up so if I don't do this today, I have no idea when I'll get around to it.**

 **Some of the spells curses and hexes mentioned in this fic are complete figments of my imagination and probably have no real connection with the Harry Potter franchise in any way whatsoever. In other words: I made most of this up as I went along**

 **Disclaimer: I see previous chapter**

 _Sirius frowned on complete confusion, "What are you-"_

 _'PRINCE WELCOMES THE NEW SUITOR AND ACCEPTS THE CHALLENGE WHICH HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR THE HAND OF SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE'_

 _"Challenge?... For the hand of Severus Tobias Snape?!"_

Sirius paused when his eyes snapped down to Severus whose eyes were locked on the other side of the hallway. The animagus grasped Snape's arm and pulled him closer to hissed against his ear. "Severus, what's going on?!"

"Did you mean it?" Snape whispered and Sirius almost growled in frustration.

"What are you-"

"When you said you love me! Did you mean it or not Sirius?!"

The Gryffindor paused at the little flip his stomach made when Severus said his first name (even if it was more of a growl) but quickly shook the pink fog from his mind, "Yes, o-of course I did."

Severus gulped as he glanced back at the brunette behind him before he spoke, "A few years ago I made a mistake and went out with... This bloke-"

"Wait you went out with someone else before me?" Sirius asked with a slight whine reaching his voice as his lips slipped into a mournful pout while Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I have a life outside of you and your friends bullying me. Now focus! Things didn't work out and I tried to leave him but he wouldn't let me and I wouldn't stay, so he contacted my grandparents-"

"I thought you said-"

"On my mother's side, technically whether they like it or not I am their heir." Severus clarified resisting the urge to roll his eyes all over again, "There's no time to explain but basically, he tried to bind me to him but they wouldn't allow it, so he put a curse on me."

Sirius gaped, "A curse, what kind of curse?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Before you, before anyone can... _date me_ or anything of the sort. You'll have to defeat my seven..." Severus gave a suffering sigh at the utter idiocy of the entire situation, "Seven people I used to be involved with."

"What so I have to duel your seven ex-boyfriends to go out with you?"

"Seven exes."

"Yeah right." Sirius gave a snort when Severus didn't say anything and stormy grey eyes went wide, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

The excited chatter around them rose to a crescendo and Sirius looked up when he heard, Pamela Woods from Ravenclaw making her way through the crowd with a note book and quill as she called.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! So far the odds are against Black with ten galleons on him losing on the third round. Do I have any higher bidders?" A large group of students swarmed the blue eyed girl, hurriedly calling out bets and tossing their money at her.

"Merlin's beard you're serious!" The animagus said as his eyes went wider still when Severus looked up at him with an incredulous look.

"Of course I am what sort of moron would make up a story like this?"

"What sort of psychopath would curse someone like that?!"

 _'THE FIRST CHAMPION HAS ARRIVED'_

The crowd on the one side of the hall where Severus was staring suddenly pulled apart and a cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed as he pulled Snape back to stand behind him while his other arm reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, as he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "Right then, any idea who this is?"

"You...you're not going to forfeit?" Snape asked with a look of disbelief, before he took hold of Sirius' arm and pulled him back. "You don't have to do this-"

"Is this the only way to make you mine?" Sirius asked when the cloaked figure stopped about ten feet away. Severus narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Is this the only way to keep you?"

Severus paused before speaking in a low voice, "Yes."

"Then this is what I have to do." Sirius smiled, with his eyes just flooding devotion causing a dark blush to spread over Severus' face. The animagus groaned at how absolutely adorable it made the Slytherin look before looking back at the cloaked figure trying to bring his attention back to the task at hand.

"Who's this then?"

 _'SIRIUS ORION BLACK vs. EVAN ROSIER'_

The cloaked figure dropped his hood to reveal dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes with an evil grin spread over Cupid's bow lips. The entire hall fell into silence as they watched with anticipation; William Creevy had made it just in time and was excitedly taking pictures for the school paper. Sirius gaped before he pulled himself together and looked back at Severus with a glare.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two. _'Keep your idiotic dribble to yourself Black, Rosier is nothing more than a friend'_ my arse!" Sirius growled before looking back at the Slytherin who pulled off his cloak and tossed it aside. "I knew all that growling had to do with more than quidditch!"

"Stop your babbling Black!" Severus snapped as he glared back, "Evan and I happened ages ago, I was spending the summer at his home while his parents were away. It was barely more than a fling."

"Come now pet." Rosier suddenly said as he took one more step forward and Sirius looked up to glare at the blonde. "You weren't calling it a fling when you were in my bed."

Sirius' eye began to twitch, "You slept with him?!"

"Evan broke into his parents wine supply." Severus said with an annoyed growl, "We were drunk and impaired, ring any bells?"

Sirius looked back at Severus and glared, "When this is over, I'm making sure you never drink ever again."

"You'll have to get passed me first Black." Rosier said with a smirk and Sirius matched his smirk.

"That shouldn't be too hard; beating a freak like you should be easy enough."

"Easy, huh?" Rosier repeated as his eyes narrowed into a glare when Severus suddenly spoke in Sirius' ear.

"Have you even seen Evan duel before?"

"No, but I should be alright long as he doesn't use any dark spells. Draw it out watch his tricks. I'll out last him."

"He doesn't have to use a dark spell to beat you all he needs is one spell and you'll be dead!" Severus hissed and Sirius looked back with a frown, "What spell is that?"

"Evan's shirt carries the Rosier crest; he can summon his family's idol."

"Which is?"

 _'CHALLENGERS READY! LET THE DUEL BEGIN!'_

Sirius quickly pushed Snape back and stepped forward as he cast a defensive shield while Rosier just laughed. The animagus stared in confusion when the blonde suddenly twirled his wand and said.

" _Serpensortia!_ "

The hall filled with gasps and every student except Rosier, Severus and Sirius ran. Sirius stared on in confusion as the hall emptied and Severus grabbed the back of his cloak to whisper again.

"Keep your eyes shut."

"What?"

A loud hiss rang through the air along with what sounded like carpets being pulled along the stone floors.

"He's summoned a basilisk."

"What?!" Sirius eyes went wide while Rosier just grinned, "How?! How would he even-"

"That's not important right now! Use your head or whatever it is that's stuck to your neck. You need to beat Rosier before it gets here and were all done for."

" _Expeliarmus!_ "

He missed, badly.

But it was hard trying to concentrate and stay focused when he could hear that loud hiss grow louder and louder and keep his eyes still on one target knowing that the moment he catches sight of the Basilisk is the moment he drops dead and dies.

Sweet Merlin, where would Rosier have even learnt a spell like that much less perfected it to the point of summoning a creature that powerful and keep control over it. It just didn't seem possible.

Unfortunately Sirius didn't have the time to work through all of the impossibilities of his current situation since Rosier had started hexing him, which all seemed rather unfair and quite unnecessary seeing as how he'd summoned a giant serpent and all.

Sirius ducked out of the way before firing a hex when another suddenly came shooting right at him and he knew he wouldn't have time to stop it so he braced for impact when-

" _Praesidium!_ "

Sirius head snapped back and he saw Severus holding his wand out over the animagus' shoulder, "Severus?"

"Stay out of this Severus, you'll only get hurt!" Rosier hissed on the other side of the hall and Snape ignored him pulling Sirius out of the way and into a nearby aclove just as another hex went flying towards them and Evan roared. "Black!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sirius blinked in surprise when Severus hissed at him and they had to flinch away when another curse went flying into the alcove and the hissing grew louder, "Stop wasting time and fight back."

"I can't focus with all that bloody hissing, it's like the moment I look up I'll see it." Sirius growled out and Severus' head snapped up and the hissing got louder, its close. A stream of red light whizzed passed them into the alcove and Sirius grabbed a hold of Severus and ducked down as the light exploded above their heads and the air around them filled with dust.

"Black! Stop hiding like a coward and face me!"

Severus took a deep breath as he pulled out of Sirius' grasp and immediately aimed his wand at the Gryffindor's face. Sirius' eyes went wide and he froze.

"Sev?"

" _Speculum speculorum!_ "

A bright blue light fired from the end of Severus' wand and Sirius could do nothing more than gasp when his entire face was suddenly consumed in a rush of warm air before it cooled and rushed up to his eyes. When the air stopped Sirius let out a heavy sigh since his vision had suddenly changed. Everything looked dark with light lining the sides of Severus' face and Sirius couldn't help but reach out to touch the Slytherin before Severus took his hand and pressed his cheek against it. It was like looking through the negatives from a muggle camera and Sirius felt disorientated for a moment when he realized something off about Severus.

"Severus?"

Another hex was fired but this time Sirius almost felt like he could see it before even seeing it, it was headed straight for the raven's head so Sirius grabbed a hold of his shoulders again and dragged him down to the ground and it hit the wall. Severus jumped at the sound of the hex erupting above his head like he hadn't seen it at all and Sirius knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I cast a spell so you won't have to worry about the Basilisk's eyes. But I can't see."

Sirius almost gaped, "What, why would you-"

"Black!"

"It's only temporary." Severus almost flinched back at the shout but still reached out to touch Sirius' face with his head looking away even as he spoke to the animagus, "I want you to win."

Sirius could feel a blush rush up to his face and his chest begin to fill with warmth just as Severus' hands slid down to his collar and grabbed on tight, "Don't lose."

"Of course I won't." The Gryffindor leaned forward to kiss Severus on the lips when the raven stopped him short, "What?"

"The hissing stopped."

Sirius paused when he realized how incredibly quiet it suddenly was, he looked up his eyes went wide when he was suddenly face to face with a large serpentine face.

Through his new vision, the colors were all off and it seemed like light was shining through the lines of the scales on the Basilisk's head and the large eyes were blazing balls of light Sirius' breath hitched as the snake hissed and its mouth opened to reveal large sharp fangs and the animagus moved before he even knew what he was doing.

" _Confringo!_ "

The serpent screeched and its head snapped away and to the side as a large burst of fire suddenly exploded in its face, Sirius used the opportunity to grab Severus' arm and dart out of the alcove into the open hall way where a curse suddenly shot passed his face and he saw Rosier in front of him.

"Hold on tight." Sirius whispered and Severus immediately took hold on the back of the Gryffindor's robes just as he ducked out of the way of another curse and the Basilisk started hissing again. Sirius' head snapped back and he saw the serpent heading straight for them hissing in a rage.

" _Epoximise!_ " Sirius said with a shout and the Serpent immediately began to struggle as it seemed like it had stick to the stone floors as it screeched and hissed violently.

"That won't hold it for long." Severus whispered and Sirius huffed out a frustrated breath when another hex was fired but this time he blocked it with a defense spell and he looked back at Rosier with a glare when the blonde paused as he looked into Sirius' eyes seeing the eerie white glow that came from them and his lips twisted into a hateful sneer.

"You're helping him?" Evan hissed as he stepped forward, "After everything he and his friends have done to you you're _helping him_ Severus?!"

The blonde fired another curse even as he continued to rant, "After everything that's happened you'll choose that bastard over me?!" another curse and this time Sirius fired back feeling concern for the raven that held on tightly to the back of his robes since he could feel Severus tense behind him.

"I was there when _no one_ else was and yet you… He was right, you're nothing more than a cheap whore." Rosier growled and Sirius eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare all while the Basilisk continued to hiss behind them as he finished. "I'm sending you back to Prince in a thousand pieces you filthy slag!"

" _Bombardo!_ "

Sirius suddenly screamed and Rosier's eyes went wide when he was suddenly thrown back, a loud explosion rang through the air and vibrated off of the castle walls. Severus tensed and Sirius turned to wrap his arms around the raven as the explosion took its full effect until the tremors eventually stopped. The Basilisk began to screech as well and Sirius looked up just in time to see it shift and shimmer like smoke in the breeze until it had completely disappeared.

Severus was breathing hard in his grasp and still hadn't looked up yet so Sirius took hold of his chin to tilt it up so he could see the raven's face.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The raven answered as he took a deep breath to calm him racing heart, "Where's Evan?"

Sirius looked up towards the spot where the blonde was thrown and noticed that the blonde was yet to make a single move when that deep booming voice from earlier suddenly spoke.

' _THE CHAMPION IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WINS!'_

"You won?" Severus said with a slight gasp and Sirius started to pout, "Well don't sound so surprised. Like I was ever going to-"

The animagus was cut off when Severus suddenly reached up and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, pulling the Gryffindor as close as humanly possible before breaking for air and Sirius gasped, staring with wide eyes at the raven before him when his eyes suddenly cleared and his vision returned to normal. Once it did he saw a deep flush on Severus' cheeks while those large dark eyes filled with relief as the raven quickly moved up to press a slightly softer kiss on his lips.

"Good."

A beaming smile broke out over Sirius' face and he moved to steal another kiss from the Slytherin's lips only for Severus to pull away and start walking towards the other side of the hallway, completely ignoring the Gryffindor's mournful pout at being interrupted as he walked over to the blonde who still hadn't moved much.

Sirius followed and watched as Severus stopped by Rosier's side and let out a heavy sigh as he crouched down beside him.

"Evan?"

The blonde didn't respond at first and for a moment Sirius felt a rush of fear run through him at the thought that he might have actually killed the other. He looked awful after all his clothes had gotten torn from the impact of the blast and he was covered in multiple cuts and bruises some of which were bleeding out over his skin and into his clothes but then Rosier thankfully stirred and turned his head to face Severus before letting out a groan. "Se-Severus?"

Severus reached out to brush a few strands of hair from Rosier's forehead, "Keep still, you're not injured too badly but you still need to go to the infirmary."

Rosier seemed to swallow hard as he looked up into the raven's eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said I just-"

"I'm sorry too." Severus interrupted giving a soft sigh, "I didn't mean for things to end the way they did. You deserve better… I'm really not worth all of this trouble."

"Don't do that." Sirius said as he went down to crouch beside Severus and the raven looked back at him with regretful eyes and Sirius wished he could make that look go away. "I hate it when you belittle yourself like that; you're worth so much more than you could ever imagine Sev."

Severus gave a snort as he shook his head, "Said the love-struck fool who has absolutely no idea what he's gotten himself in for."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I love you and… I don't care what I have to do as long as I get to keep you then I'm willing to do anything."

Severus' cheeks flushed but he didn't look up as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, "I always attract the psychotic ones."

Sirius rolled his eyes before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the raven's lips and he felt like his heart might just jump right out of his chest when the Slytherin leaned into it and kissed back before breaking it with a smile, "Alright, we'll do it your way."

The animagus beamed only to pause when he found Rosier's blurry green eyes focused on him and he frowned when the blonde suddenly spoke, "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Sirius almost froze for a moment before just letting out a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, "Not that I'd dream of it, but you already sort of failed at that."

"This doesn't count Black, Severus was helping you."

Despite himself Sirius smiled, "I promise I won't hurt him, I'll keep him safe."

Rosier nodded his head and let his eyes slip shut and Sirius looked up at Severus only to blink in surprise when he found the Slytherin glaring at him. "What?"

"It hasn't occurred to you that maybe I can take care of myself?"

"Of course you can… I-" The animagus stuttered and gaped for a moment, "Sev-… I was just. Well what I meant was… See Rosier-"

Severus immediately stood up before casting a levitation spell on the blonde as he started walking to the infirmary. "Unbelievable."

Sirius sputtered for a moment as he scrambled up off the floor to catch up with the object of his affections. "Severus wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the bloody hell didn't anyone tell me about this?!"

Remus, James and Peter all stared back blankly at Sirius before James just gave a shrug as he went back to mulling over his potions essay.

"You never asked."

Sirius growled in frustration when Remus spoke, "There was never any reason to tell you anything before Sirius. Remember you hated Severus a few months ago and we didn't even know you loved him till this morning. Plus you were dating someone before all this."

Sirius stared at his friends incredulously, "I was?"

He was?

"Yeah, some skirt from Hufflepuff." James started out thoughtfully, "Helen or Mariam… I can't remember."

Remus just shook his head dismissively, "It doesn't matter. Besides, even if we wanted to we couldn't tell you anything."

The animagus frowned, "Why not?"

"We just can't." Peter said with a shrug and Sirius' frown deepened.

"What do you mean you just can't, why can't you tell me anything about it?"

James sighed, "What did Snape tell you Padfoot?"

"He said he's cursed." Sirius said quickly when realization dawned on him and the wizard gaped, "Wait a minute... So all of you? But how-when?!"

"A year ago when Diggory asked Severus to marry him, he had to go through the same challenge and he lost. The entire school saw it."

"And where was I when all of this happened?"

"Don't you remember? Your parents made you go home two days before Halloween. Diggory dropped down on one knee in front of everyone during the Halloween feast and that's when his challenge started. It ended a week later and that's when we were..." Remus' face went blank and the entire room dropped into silence when the werewolf shook his head and gave a sigh of frustration, "We can't talk about it."

"I- wait." Sirius said as his eyes went wide, "Diggory used to date Severus? When?"

"A year ago."

"But he left school a year ago."

"He didn't leave he disappeared," Peter said cautiously and Remus gave a nod as he spoke, "He lost when he got to the last champion and no one's seen him since, if you weren't so oblivious you might have noticed that that's also the year Severus all but barricaded himself in the library."

Sirius looked up in thought, he does remember if only a little bit. He remembers complaining about how Snape was always there and they couldn't get a moment alone to prank him.

Come to think of it, Severus did seem to be particularly miserable that year.

Did he really like Diggory that much?

"Well, can you at least tell me who this Prince bloke is?"

Remus bit his lip a bit and tugged his book closer as he spoke, "It's someone you know."

"Really, who?"

James shared a look with Remus and Peter before staring up blankly at Sirius and the animagus sighed, "You can't tell me. Right."

Sirius sank back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling when James pulled him out of his thoughts, "You know you don't have to go through with this, you could choose to forfeit."

Sirius just shook his head as he raked a hand through his hair. "No."

"Why not?"

"I love him, I can't ever stay away from him so if this is the only way I can have Severus then I'll just have to finish the challenge." Sirius said dreamily when his head gave a slight tilt, "Plus it's actually kind of cool if you think about it. A valiant noble handsome knight facing foes and obstacles for his one true love."

Remus gave a snort, "Valiant and noble, are you?"

"Piss off."

James sighed in frustration and shook his head, "What's so special about Snivellus that you absolutely have to have him, there are plenty of other Slytherin prats you can shag Sirius."

"Don't call him that! And this isn't about sex." Sirius looked up and glared at his friend, "You wouldn't understand what it's like with him. None of you would."

James watched Sirius through his glasses and Remus sank down a little more in his seat when Sirius let out a yelp of pain when he was hit with something hard against the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Twit." An auburn haired girl said as she walked past the table in the common room with a heavy book in her hands and Sirius stared at her in confusion.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an imbecile that's what." Lily said as she walked passed when James leaned back in his chair and caught the girl's arm as he gave her a bright smile.

"You know, there are better ways of dealing with your anger. I'd be glad to show you some if you like."

"Not even in your dreams Potter." The girl said with a huff as she ripped her arm away from James and stomped her way up to the girls' dorms.

James just laughed as he bent over his essay again, while Sirius continued to rub his head, "What's her problem?"

The other marauders all just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have Herbology first this morning. It was a mixed class with students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all mixed in with the Gryffindor's.

A few months ago Sirius hated this class since he was paired up with Severus, now it was one of his favorites.

The animagus stood beside the bench that he and Severus usually worked by as the class slowly started to fill. Professor Sprout was yet to arrive so the class was buzzing with loud talking and laughing when a Ravenclaw suddenly came up to him with a mournful look on her face.

Sirius blinked as the girl walked passed him and sighed, "Such a waste."

The animagus just stared back at the girl when Severus came skulking into the room and walked over to stand beside Sirius by the bench.

"Morning Severus, did you sleep well?" The Gryffindor asked with a beaming smile and Snape just looked away staring at his feet for a moment before he spoke.

"You still have time to forfeit." Severus said as he clutched his books up against his chest, "Before it's too late."

Sirius almost growled in frustration since he didn't know what it would take to finally force Severus to accept the fact that he was serious about him. The Gryffindor reached out and grabbed the raven's chin to force him to look up into his eyes.

"I love you, so I'm not going to quit." Sirius said with all the conviction in the world and Severus bit his bottom lip before reaching up to wrap his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Good luck." Sirius gave a goofy grin when Severus pulled away with a dark blush on his cheeks and he almost leaned down to kiss the Slytherin again when.

 _'THE SECOND ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN'_

Really all of these interruptions are getting on his nerves.

Sirius' head snapped up along with everyone else in the room when the air was knocked right out of the animagus as he was tossed aside and he hit the floor hard.

"Merlin, you're not going to survive are you Black?" Severus growled in frustration while Sirius just groaned in pain when the Slytherin helped him up to his feet.

"It was a cheap shot, I won't get caught out a-again..." Sirius trailed off and his eyes went wide while the rest of the class gaped and stared as devils snare started to cover every inch of the glass walls in the room and thicker vines swayed and twisted in the air.

A skinny teen with ratty brown hair and freckles on his face stepped forward and Sirius gaped.

 _'SIRIUS ORION BLACK vs. FRANCIS LONGBOTTOM'_

 **A/N: yeah it's a little fluffy but I'm having fun with this one.**

 **I'll explain why the guy calls himself Prince later in the story**

 **Please review**


	3. RosierSnape

**A/N: Alrighty, Rosier/Severus**

 **O.K so let's just pretend like in the Rosier manor there's a way for underage wizards to cast spells outside of Hogwarts without detection**

 **Usual apologies**

 **Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

There was still one week left before the new school year was set to start and the hallway was completely empty.

Evan stared down at the raven haired boy that walked beside him, letting a small smile grace his features. The kind of smile he'd only ever let _him_ see when they were alone. Severus looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow at the taller blonde in silent question at the look on his face. Evan said nothing, just lifted his gaze up ahead until they walked passed an alcove behind a statue nearby when the blonde suddenly grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him into the small enclosure.

The raven gave a brief yelp of surprise that was quickly muffled as Evan crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Snape's grasp on his transfiguration and charms books slipped and the tomes fell to the ground in a loud thud while Rosier pressed him against the wall, forcing his lips open to deepen the kiss and pulling a soft moan from the smaller boy beneath him.

Severus gasped when Evan pulled away and let a hand slip up into his hair to pull his head back while the blonde left a damp trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

"Evan." The raven moaned as his hands clasped at Evan's shoulders, while Rosier's unoccupied hand slid in through his robes, into his shirt and gently moved across his skin.

This started a few weeks ago.

It was the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. All the students were set to leave the castle to spend the summer holidays with their respective families and all of them were excited and very much relieved to be leaving the torturous confinement they referred to as school for the next three months.

All except for Severus.

While everyone else looked forward to spending the next few months in the comfort of home, with loving families and home cooked meals. The only thing Severus had to look forward to; was to see his mother alive and unharmed.

Or at least that's how he hoped to find her, more than anything that's how he hoped to leave her.

Severus is well aware of the fact that his father only ever harmed Eileen whenever he was around.

Usually his mother would do whatever was necessary to keep her husband happy, regardless of whatever degrading task he'd ask her to do and for that Tobias was always a little merciful towards his wife. But when Severus was home it was a different story.

The boy was a painfully obvious reminder of exactly what kind of woman it is that he married.

A witch.

She was a freak, an abomination and he was stuck with her for however long they were set to live the rest of their lives.

But Eileen did well to keep her magical side hidden from her husband which seemed to appease the muggle somewhat and when Severus was born, Tobias began to resemble the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

He became a loving husband and a warm father, until Severus made one crucial mistake.

They were outside and Tobias was attempting to teach the small four year old boy how to catch when he missed and the ball rolled away across the front lawn. Severus was so happy with having his father's attention on him, seeing the normally sullen man's lips quirk up in that rare smile that he'd forgotten his mother's warnings and summoned the ball towards them in an effort to keep that their game going and keep that smile there.

But the moment the ball landed in Severus' small hands and he looked up at his father, the boy saw nothing but burning rage.

That's when the beatings started.

The drinking and cursing which only got worse as time went by.

Tobias' anger reached new heights the day that his letter from Hogwarts arrived and Eileen insisted that Severus go to school there instead of a normal muggle school like he wanted.

She'd warned that Severus wouldn't be able to control himself if he didn't go to the magical school and that he'd end up hurting someone.

All Tobias heard was, _'Everyone will know he's a freak'_

So he agreed to let Severus go, if only to get this cur out of his sight. The abortion he should have made Eileen have.

So Severus would go to Hogwarts, stay during the Easter and Christmas holidays before being forced to go back home during the summer.

He'd learnt that while Tobias was still an abusive bastard towards Eileen when he was at school, he never hurt her too badly either. It's only when he was there, only when the reminder of Tobias' mistake was right there breathing and living in front of him that his anger would surge and the beatings would turn vicious.

Eileen, the sweet woman that she is, tried to reassure Severus that none of it was his fault. She'd try to make up some excuse about not making her husband's food the way he wanted or not cleaning the house as well as she should have.

But Severus knew better.

Which is why he dreaded going home and in his anxiety, Rosier, Avery and Mulciber had noticed something off about him and forced the truth out of their dorm mate as hard as it was to force.

Naturally none of them were pleased.

Severus is well aware of his dorm mates opinions on muggles and any other creatures that weren't pure and many times he'd pretend to share their views if only to keep their harsh judgment away from him.

He'd even lied and told them that he was a pureblood, regardless of the fact that Snape isn't a pureblood name. But Severus conducted himself as any pureblood they'd ever seen so they accepted it even if he wore second hand rags and kept ratty books.

Not all purebloods have Gringotts vaults filled with gold after all.

So now that he'd been forced to tell all, his friends were less than pleased.

Mulciber and Avery had openly sneered when he told them that his father was a muggle and Rosier scowled at how Eileen had just given away her magical birthright just to keep her husband.

All of which Snape expected.

However Severus didn't expect them to be so concerned about his wellbeing. Mulciber had gone into a rant about how filthy and disgusting muggles are and how Tobias must pay for all his crimes while Avery egged him on. Mulciber had raged on how despicable it is that Severus was suffering and swore revenge on his behalf.

Something that left the boy feeling and looking utterly confused.

It was then that Evan had smiled at him and told him that while they still hate muggles, half-bloods and all they stand for, they could never bring themselves to hate him.

It was an odd little thing that most didn't know about Slytherin's.

They could be cold, calculating, vicious, underhanded and somewhat evil. But they were never disloyal.

And Severus has been their friend since first year, they'd seen a side of Severus Snape that no one else could see.

A side that Evan treasured more than all else.

All everyone else got to see was greasy, snarky, _dark_ Severus Snape. They never got to see sweet Severus, shy Severus, Severus who was tortured almost every day of his life by those damn Gryffindors while no one ever seemed to care.

Not even the headmaster.

So of course they'd grown somewhat protective of him, no more than their Slytherin demeanors would allow them to show in public mind you but they still cared. It's only natural that Snape's story, have them so worked up.

So much so that somewhere during Mulciber's rant it had been decided for him that he'd be spending the summer with Rosier at his home since Avery was set to visit France with his parents that summer and Mulciber's parents would be less than willing to have a half-blood in their home. Rosier's parents were set to leave and wouldn't be back till the end of the summer so he'd be home alone which made him the obvious candidate.

Of course Severus refused, insisting that he could handle his father himself but his dorm mates wouldn't hear of it.

And so it happened that Severus ended spending the summer with Rosier after sending a letter to his mother to tell her of his change of plans. Eileen wrote back, sending one of her few warm woolen blankets to him as she wished him well and Rosier pretended not to notice when Severus held the blanket up against his face and took a deep breath as his eyes filled with heartache, instead choosing to wrap his arm around the raven's shoulders to pull him close into his side ignoring the pleasant thrum that went through him when the other boy leaned into him.

Being an only child, Evan wasn't really used to having anyone other than his parents around the manor since they rarely had guests. The elves don't count because, they're well… elves.

But he enjoyed the company, he's always enjoyed Severus' company but somehow it was different when it was just the two of them with no one else around. He noticed things about Snape in those first few weeks, more than just what he allowed himself to show when they were school and Evan let himself get drawn in by that side until one month later. With very little left to do in the holidays Evan decided to show Severus around the manor, he rarely ever got to show anyone his home since his parents usually had meetings with other followers of _'you know who'_ which made having friends over quite difficult as I'm sure you could imagine.

He tried not to think about it too often, seeing as how he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter and because really it was meant to be an honor. He shouldn't feel nervous or afraid, after all both his mother and father are followers of the dark lord and they are two of the strongest wizards he knows. His uncles and aunts were death eaters and some of Evan's older cousins got their marks just after graduating and Evan would be getting his once he came of age. If anything he should have felt happy, excited even.

But for some reason he wasn't.

They'd just walked into his father's study. Severus was giggling terribly as the blonde dragged him in behind him as he took a gulp from the wine bottle he managed to sneak out of his parents private cellar before walking over to drop into the chair behind the desk while Severus went looking though one of the many books that had caught his eye on one of the shelves nearby even though he was more than just a little bit tipsy at the time. The thought suddenly came to mind and he couldn't help but ask Severus what he thought about joining _you know who_. At first Severus tensed before he answered in the typical Slytherin manner which basically consisted of death to all muggles and long live the dark lord, but then Rosier told him to cut the bullshit and tell him honestly and so Severus did.

He said that he wasn't sure. Avery planned on joining and he was constantly whispering in Severus' ear about joining as well since he, like Lucius Malfoy could see all the talent that Snape had and knew that he would be valuable in the war that they all knew was coming but Severus wasn't sure. Despite the fall out he had with that know it all mud-blood harpy Evans, Severus still cared about her enough for him to feel hesitation at the thought of harming her or any other muggle-born that he might come across.

Evan couldn't really blame him since he wasn't all that sure himself. After all he remembers what it was like; the very first time his father taught him how to cast an unforgivable. It happened the year before during the summer holidays ironically enough. Mr. Rosier made his son practice on one of their elves and even though it was just an elf… the cries of agony and the look of horror Evan saw on the creature's face was enough to overrule all the pleasure he felt at the surge of dark power that left his body when he cast the hex. He still had nightmares about it.

He told Severus about it, that day in his father's study and Severus sat beside him on the seats arm rest and wrapped his arm around the other teens shoulders to pull him close; ignoring the tears he could feel against the side of his neck as Evan lay his head against the raven's shoulder but this time Evan wasn't able to ignore the warmth that spread right through his chest at the action, so he turned his head and pressed a kiss on Severus' lips.

Severus didn't push him away but he did tense up for just the briefest of moments before kissing back and Evan pulled the shorter boy into his lap, causing the bottle on he'd set down on the table to topple over and spill its contents out onto the floor at the action.

About an later maybe even less they were on the carpet on the floor a few feet away from the desk, taking deep breaths as they just stared up at the ceiling despite the fact that they were both completely naked, when Severus suddenly spoke.

"I hate my father. I hate him so much most times I wish he'd just die." Rosier sat up to brace his elbows on the floor as he looked down at the raven but Severus barely seemed to notice, he just kept staring at the ceiling with his jaw locked tight and his eyes strained like he was trying to fight back against the tears that were threatening to fall. "But I'm not… I don't know if I'd ever be able to kill him or anyone else for that matter. Joining the dark lord we'd have to kill more than _just muggles_ and if I can't even stomach the thought of killing my bastard father then how on earth would I do anything else I was asked to do?"

"Even after everything he's done?"

Severus gave a humorless snort and shook his head, "As bad as he is, I've seen worse monsters before."

The blonde frowned at that, "What do you mean-"

"Nothing." Severus said quickly as he carefully sat up as well and leaned up to press a short kiss on Rosier's lips, before breaking it to give a small smile when he caught sight of a large tapestry hanging against the wall behind the desk where they lay. When they went stumbling into the room earlier Severus' alcohol riddled brain had somehow managed to miss it. "What does that mean?"

It was a symbol of a Basilisk with its mouth open and hissing as its body wrapped around a sword with rose bush littered with thorns going around the image. Evan followed the raven's gaze up towards the crest and he smiled as he sat up a little more. "That's our family's idol. The basilisk, as long as I have the crest on me like embroidered on my shirt I can summon one whenever I want."

Severus blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see much use in that," Severus frowned, "Wouldn't you just drop dead the moment you saw it?"

At that Evan grinned as he sat up a little more, "There's a way around that."

"Really?" Severus asked curiously, "How?"

The blonde's grin grew even more and he reached back to search through the pile of clothing beside him until he finally pulled out his wand, "There's a spell my grandfather taught me before he died."

Evan suddenly aimed the wand at Severus' face and the raven's eyes went wide, "Evan-"

" _Speculum speculorum!"_

Severus gasped and Evan had to resist the urge to do the same when he was suddenly thrust into darkness.

"Merlin… what-"

"It's only temporary, but unless you're born from the Rosier line this is the only way to survive a basilisk's stare."

"It's incredible." Severus said and for a moment it was silent, Evan set his wand down on the ground, feeling around to make sure it was back somewhere near the pile of clothing like before when Severus spoke with confusion clear in his voice.

"Evan, what's wrong?"

"I cast the spell, so my sight was traded for your own." The blonde could almost feel Severus tense when he blindly reached forward and somehow managed to get his hand on the raven's shoulder to let the hand slip up and wrap around the back of Severus' neck, "It's temporary, it'll fade soon."

He could feel Severus tilt his head, "Not very useful if you can't find someone willing to trade their ability to see is it?"

"It is if you're with the right person." Evan said pulling the Slytherin closer and silently celebrated the fact that he managed to get to Severus' lips without too much trouble and Severus sighed as he pressed closer to the other.

They spent the rest of the summer that way, talking and kissing and fucking although they didn't really drink much after that first bottle they wasted in the study that night, until they eventually had to return back to school since Evan's parents would soon return and it wouldn't do for them to find Severus there once they did.

"ahh…" Severus moaned as the blonde started kissing a trail down his neck, before lips were replaced by teeth and the raven gasped as the sharp edges went down hard enough to leave bruises but not actually draw blood while Severus' hands went up to tangle in Evans hair.

The blonde sighed at the feeling but kept still managed to keep his attention focused on Severus' neck and the noises he drew from the raven's throat.

He developed an odd sort of obsession with Severus' neck. He could spend hours tasting that long stretch of pale smooth skin and marking putting a different mark on it every time he got close. He wasn't really sure why.

Severus liked to call him a vampire whenever he did this. He'd say that he was just waiting for the day Evan showed his true form and sank his teeth into his skin and admittedly the idea wasn't as sickening to Rosier as it should have been.

At that thought Evan bit down just little bit harder, being sure to leave a mark when the raven suddenly pushed back a bit harder and they were forced to pull apart.

"Evan wait."

"What?" the Slytherin asked as he stared back at the other, brushing his fingers against the deep flush in his cheeks when Severus took his hands away, "We'll get caught all over again if you keep this up."

"Filch isn't anywhere near here, its fine-"

"No its not." Severus said with finality as he ducked down to pick up his books before moving up to press a kiss on the blonde's lips and Evan couldn't help but smile, "There'll be time for this later."

Evan followed as the raven left the alcove when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have his own set of books with him and he growled in annoyance. "Bollocks!"

"What?" Severus asked as he paused along with the other in the hallway and Evan raked a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I forgot my books in the library; I have to get them before Pinch locks the doors."

Severus gave a snort as he turned back to start walking again. "I'll see you in the dungeons."

Evan turned on his heel and quickly ran back the way they came, being careful not to be caught by Filch when he finally reached the large oak doors of the library and he gave a sigh when he found the doors still unlocked. The blonde frowned for a moment since he couldn't see Madame Pinch anywhere in sight before he shook the thought from his head and headed towards the place where he and Severus were reading earlier.

After turning around one more shelf, Evan looked up and froze for a moment when he saw someone sitting at the table, lazily flipping through the pages of one of his books before he looked up and gave the blonde a smug grin.

"Forget something Rosier?"

With that the blonde was effectively broken from his shock as he stomped forward and snatched his books away, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." The other said as he leaned back in his seat to put his feet up on the table, "I thought I'd come find you and maybe we could have a little chat."

"A chat about what?"

"About sweet Severus of course." An unpleasant shiver ran down Rosier's spine at the way that was said and he glared, "Don't call him that."

"I saw you two this afternoon," The other said ignoring Evan's statement, "And I felt so terribly sorry for you, seeing as how Severus could never truly want you the way you obviously want him."

Evan almost flinched back at that until he just growled, "And you would know this how?"

"I know because I've had Severus before, I know what he's like."

Evan's glare got deadly, "You're lying, you worthless-"

"Am I?" The figure asked arching a brow at the other before letting out a chuckle as he leaned back in his seat a little more, "Believe what you will, but that won't change the fact that you're nothing more than a toy for him to play with. I give it one more week, two weeks tops-"

"Go to hell." Rosier said as he turned around to leave when-

"But I could help you get a second chance, if you like."

Rosier paused and his hands clenched tight around his books before he turned back to stare at the other as he chuckled all over again, "Piss off! I don't need your help."

"Yes you do and I can help you. I know Severus best after all seeing as how he's always been mine."

"Again, you're lying."

"Rosier if you really believed that you would have left by now." The figure said as he leaned forward on the table with a smirk, "He's told you about me, hasn't he?"

"He told me about monster that won't let him go." Rosier sneered and the other man's expression instantly darkened, "He's confused. As I'm sure you are, which is why I'm offering you my services."

"And what makes you think I'd ever listen to a damn thing you have to say?"

"Because, you know like I do that this thing between you and Severus is only temporary and it'll end eventually. He has such a fickle heart, bit of a whore really, but that doesn't want me want him any less." The figure said leaning back in his seat, "Just like you want him, wouldn't it be nice to have a guarantee at a second chance even after it ends?"

Rosier felt his rage spike at the insult against Snape and knew that he should turn back, that Severus wasn't actually like that and listening to a single word _he_ had to say would be a colossal mistake. But there was a part of him that was afraid, a part that feared that the other man might very well be right.

Evan looked away and let out a deep breath, "What do you want?"

The figure grinned, "Not much, all I really need is your cooperation."

 **A/N: Yeah**

 **Please review**


End file.
